


Can't Wait Till You Get Home

by thomasmuller



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasmuller/pseuds/thomasmuller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel Messi is about to go live for an interview, right before getting a text from his boyfriend saying some naughty things and sending naughty pictures. Leo tries to control himself during the interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait Till You Get Home

Lionel wakes up in the morning in his boyfriends large strong arms. He slowly pushes them away, and slides away, trying not to wake Cris. Leo continues to the bathroom for his morning ritual, brushing his teeth, shower. He wears his black suit matched with the tie, ready for his interview at a daily talk show. Right before leaving, Leo kisses Cristianos forehead right above his shut eyes, and pulls the blanket around him making sure Cris is warm enough, then leaves.

 

Leo gets into the car waiting for him. 'Hey! Well be there in 'bout 10 minutes aight?' The driver with the strange accent says, as Leo silently nods.

 

Leo steps backstage as people began to 'fix Leo' as they called. Leo didn't understand why everyone thought he had to fix his hair put on makeup, it made him uncomfortable, but he went with it. 

'Ok Lionel, you'll be on in a while get ready.' A women who works in the set had said, while Leo bobbed him head as a sign of agreement. Leo felt his phone vibrate as he realized he had gotten a text from someone. A smile spread across his face as he read 'Cristiano'. 

**From: Cristiano Ronaldo.**

**To: Lionel Messi.**

'Hey babe, ready to see you on Tv. Im getting a bit needy, and they're showing clips of you backstage in your sexy ass suit. Tempted to touch myself ;)'

Messi bites his bottom lip and moves his hand to grab in between his thighs, right before stopping himself.

**From: Lionel Messi.**

**To: Cristiano Ronaldo.**

'Not now baby, I'm about to go live, fuck, please not now..'

Cris read the text and didn't like it. He decided to make Leo horny, and he did just that.

Leo received a text seconds later, and when he opened it, his knees went weak. It was a picture of Cristianos own hand wrapped around his hard cock. He was wanking and sending Leo pictures.

**From: Lionel Messi.**

**To: Cristiano Ronaldo.**

'Fuck baby. I'm hard as fuck right now, and I'm on in a minute. Fuck yourself.'

**From: Cristiano Ronaldo.**

**To: Lionel Messi.**

'Only if you watch ;)'

Leo put down the phone after looking at the cheeky kinky message from his cheeky kinky boyfriend. He was being dragged by some one from the set, and pushed out right after hearing: 'Now everyone please welcome, International Football Star Lionel Messi!' by the talk show host. Leo tried his best to cover his huge bulge tightening his pants using his hands.

 

*******

Cristiano watched Leo on his Tv live at home. He smirked as he saw Leos weak legs forcefully carrying himself to the chair, as he was covering his hard on dick with his hands. Leo sat down with his legs shut tightly and rested his arms on his legs. And Cristiano knew why.

*******

'Hi, Lionel, although unfortunately you didn't win the World Cup, congratulations on making it to finals.' The interviewer said, making Cris slightly angry back home.

'Yeah, thanks.'

Leo spoke quick and in brief sentences.

\---------

'So before we finish, mind if you answer some of your fans questions?' 

'Sure.'

'So Lionel, a fan wants to know what kind of relationship you have with Cristiano Ronaldo. Do you really hate eachother, as people say?'

Leo smirked. 'What kind of relation-? hmm, a strange one. No I don't hate him, sometimes I do because he's annoying, but no. I quite like him.' That shocked everyone in the building.

'Okay. Another fan asks if you have a girlfriend or not?'

'I do. I have a very sexy boyfriend indeed. I was actually just texting him.'

And just like that, while everyone had their jaws open, Leo got up, left the building, made his way to the driver, and went home.

Leo walks in his home furiously, hungry for Cris. He found Cris lying on the couch, hand on cock, and moaning. Leo attacked him, and kissed him.  _Hard._ Cris has never seen Leo this violent ever. 'How fucking dare you make me horny like that on fucking Tv?' Cris was already naked and hard. Leo pulled his blazer and shirt off, and threw it to the floor, along with his shoes. The whole scene was so hot. Cris got down on his knees and starting rubbing Leo through the fabric of his slacks. Leo undid his belt and pulled down his pants. Cris pulled his boxers down using his bare teeth making it even hotter for Leo. Leo threw his head back as he felt Cristianos hot wet tongue swirl around his tip. Leo moaned loud, almost too loud causing Cris to shiver. 'Yes. Fuck yes, you little slut.' Leo said. Cris moaned onto his cock causing magic to go through his body. Leo continued fucking Cris' face and thrusted into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. 

Leos cock twitched in Cristianos mouth, and soon came into it.

'Swallow it all, fucking all, you whore.' Cris did as he said, trying not to think of the bitter taste.

Cristiano got back up and kissed his lips, while squeezing Leo's ass.

'Cris please. p-please.'

'Please what, you bitch?'

'Fuck me.'

'How and where? Beg for it.' Cris smirked.

'CRISTIANO FUCKING RONALDO FUCK ME UP MY ASSHOLE HARD AND FAST RIGHT NOW.' Leo screamed.

'Needy are we now?'

Cristiano grabbed Leo and layed him on his lap and spanked him.

'Youve.' *spank*

'Been.' *spank*

'A.' *spank*

'Very.' *spank*

'Naughty.' *spank*

'Boy.' *spank*

'Lionel.' *spank*

Cris got the lube and spread a fair amount on his fingers and pushed a finger in, soon another, and another. Only his fingers drove Leo crazy. Without warning, Cris pushed his full length into Leo fucking him fast, in and out. Leo screamed and had a strong grip on the sheets almost tearing them. 'Fucking hell.' Moans filled the room, and Cris filled Leo with his load. 

'This has been a good day so far.'

They both chuckled, as they kissed, slopy.

'And you do realize you just came out of the closet on love Tv?'

'I don't give a shit.'

**Author's Note:**

> first smut, leave feedback :)


End file.
